Dragonball power levels
BEFORE DRAGONBALL ERA* Master Mutaito: 180 Roshi: 140 Shen: 130 King Piccolo: 250 Korin: 200 Kami: 300 Mr. Popo: 275 EMPEROR PILAF SAGA Pilaf Saga Goku: 10 Bulma: 3 Pterodactyl: 6 Turtle: 0.001 Bear Bandit: 5 Master Roshi (Base): 86 Oolong: 1 Puar: 1 Yamcha: 9 Goku (hungry): 6 Wolf Fang Fist: 10 Ox King: 56 Chichi: 4 Max Power Master Roshi 117 Max Power Kamehameha:133 Goku's Kamehameha: 10 Boss Rabbit Men: 5 Boss Rabbit: 6 Pilaf: 4 Shu: 5 Mai: 5 Oozaru Goku: 100 Goku (tailless): 9 Krillin: 8 Launch: 3 Aggresive Launch: 5 WORLD TOURNAMENT SAGA kid Goku: 20 kid Goku (After Turtle Hermit Training): 125 kid Krillin: 15 kid Krillin (After Turtle Hermit Training): 95 Yamcha: 20 Yamcha (After training for the World Tournament): 80 Master Roshi/Jackie Chun: 140 Nam: 90 Giran: 75 Bacterian: 30 Ranfan: 25 Orin Temple Bullies: 20 Each Launch: 5 RED RIBBON ARMY SAGA kid Goku: 125 General White: 60 Colonel Silver: 50 Ninja Murasaki: 75 Android 8: 130 Buyon: 140 Major Metallitron: 150 GENERAL BLUE SAGA kid Goku: 125 General Blue: 120 General Blue: max power 135 kid Krillin: 95 Master Roshi: 140 Captain Dark: 25 COMMANDER RED SAGA Goku: 125 Goku (After Korin's Training): 160 Mercenary Tao: 150 Bora: 70 Upa: 4 Korin: 200 Captain Yellow: 30 General Blue: 120 Commander Red: 10 Staff Officer Black: 70 Colonel Violet: 40 Goku (Tied up) - 25 FORTUNETELLER BABA SAGA kid Goku: 160 kid Krillin: 95 Yamcha: 80 Master Roshi: 140 Fortuneteller Baba: 7 Fangs the Vampire: 105 The Invisible Man: 80 Bandages the Mummy: 120 Spike the Devil Man: 130 Grandpa Gohan: 135 TIEN SHINHAN SAGA kid Goku: : 160 kid Goku: (After training for the World Tournament): 180 kid Krillin: 95 kid Krillin (After Turtle Hermit Training): 145 Yamcha: 80 Yamcha (After Turtle Hermit Training): 130 Master Roshi/Jackie Chun: 140 Tien: 180 Chiaotzu: 120 Master Shen/Crane Hermit: 130 Pamput: 55 Man-Wolf: 40 King Chappa: 110 Nam: 100 Anton the Great: 70 Bulma: 7 Launch: 7 KING PICCOLO SAGA kid Goku: 180 kid Goku (After drinking the Ultra Divine Water): 255 Tien: 180 Krillin: 145 Master Roshi: 140 Yamcha: 130 Chiaotzu: 120 Yajirobe: 180 King Chappa: 110 Nam: 100 Ox-King: 100 Giran: 75 Pamput: 55 Man-Wolf: 40 Bacterian: 30 King Piccolo: 200 King Piccolo (Youth Restored): 250 Piano: 40 Tambourine: 170 Cymbal: 170 Drum: 180 Piccolo Jr: 80 Mr. Popo: 275 Kami: 300 PICCOLO JR SAGA Goku: 255 Goku (After Kami's Training): 330 Tien: 180 Tien (After Korin's Training): 250 Krillin: 145 Krillin (After Korin's Training): 200 Yamcha: 130 Yamcha (After Korin's Training): 180 Chiaotzu: 120 Chiaotzu (After Korin's Training): 150 Piccolo Jr: 320 Kami/Hero: 300 Mercenary Tao/Cyborg Tao: 190 Chi-Chi: 75 Yajirobe: 180 King Chappa: 120 Master Roshi: 140 Master Shen: 130 BEFORE DB & DBZ ERA* Bardock: 2,500 Bardock (After Recovering from the Kanassan War): 10,000 Tora: 2,000 Borgos: 1,900 Shugesh: 1,600 Fasha: 1,300 King Vegeta: 15,000 Vegeta: 12,000 Nappa: 5,000 Goku/Kakarot: 2 Frieza: 500,000 Zarbon: 22,000 Dodoria: 20,000 Dodoria's Elite Soldiers: 3,000 Each Frieza's Soldiers: 1,500 Each King Vegeta & Elite VS Freeza King Vegeta 10,000 Saiyan Mid Class 5,000-9,000 Freeza(Supressed) 265,000 Prince Vegeta(Over 10,721 Saibamen 1,300 each Nappa(Suppressed)4,000 Kakarot 2 Bardock The SSJ 412,807 Chilled's Soldiers 1,500-2,181 Lord Chilled bardock ssj 550,400 saiyan saga Raditz(Max 1,200 Farmer: Goku: 334 Gohan:1 Chichi:90 Piccolo: 322 Krillin: 206 Bulma: 4.5 Master Roshi: 139 kid Gohan(crying 710 Goku (unweighted 416 Piccolo (unweighted 408 Goku's Super Kamehamha: 924 Special Beam Cannon: 1,480 kid Gohan (enraged 1,307 Post Battle King Yemma: 2,500 Kami: 220 Krillin: 206 Yamcha: 177 Tien : 196 Chaotzou: 54 Yajirobe: 185 Mr Popo: 1,030 kid Gohan (being thrown at rock): 1,307 Great Ape Gohan: 13,070 Piccolo: 329 King Kai: 3,500 vegeta nappa arc kid Gohan: 981 Tien (full power) : 1,830 Yamcha: 1,480 Chaotsu: 610 Saibamen: 1,200 Krillin : 1,770 krillin (full power) : 2,150 Nappa: 3,500 Nappa (powered up): 4,000 Piccolo (full power): 3,500 Krillin (full power): 2,150 Chaotsu: 1,350 Tien (one arm): 50 Chaotsu Self Destruct: 2,700 Kikoho Tien: 5,000 kid Gohan: 1,080 Goku(full power): 8,000 Vegeta : 18,000 Goku Kaioken x2: 16,000 Goku Kaioken x3: 20,000 Goku Kaioken x3: 32,000 Oozaru Vegeta: 135,000 Yajirobe: 970 Vegeta (Injured): 6,750 Krillin's Spirit Bomb: 12,500 Vegeta (Critically injured): 250 Oozaru Gohan (Injured): 4,500 Goku (Crippled): 275 Pre Namek Zenkai Goku: 14,000 Vegeta: 24,000 kid Gohan: 3,000 Krillin: 3,000 Namek Saga Vegeta (full power): 24,000 Cui: 18,000 Frieza Soldiers: 500 Nameks: 150 Namekian Warriors (full power): 3,000 Elder Moori: 1,600 Dende: 10 Dodoria: 21,000 Zarbon : 22,000 Monster Zarbon: 28,000 Krillin: 3,000 Appule: 8,500 Vegeta: 30,000 Elder Guru unlock Krillin: 8,000 eldeer gure unlcoekd kid Gohan: 9,000 kid Gohan (full power): 12,000 Krillin (full power): 13,500 Guldo: 12,000 Reccome: 40,000 kid Gohan: 13,500 Krillin: 12,000 Goku (suppressed) : 5,000 Goku: 90,000 Jeese: 40,000 Butta: 40,000 Vegeta : 160,000 kid Gohan : 27,000 Captain Ginyu (full power): 120,000 Goku Kaioken x2: 180,000 Ginyu (goku's body): 23,000 Frieza-530,000 Nail: 42,000 Frieza Saga Vegeta (Full Zenkai nap): 480,000 kid Gohan (full elder unlock): 100,000 (Full elder unlock): 75,000 Frieza base (full power): 530,000 Tien (Kai training): 65,000 Yamcha (Kai training): 55,000 Chaotsu (Kai training): 13,500 2nd Form Frieza: 1.000,000 Piccolo (post fusion) 1,200,000 3rd Form Frieza: 1,500,000 kid Gohan: 85,000 Enraged Vegeta (full power): 875,000 Goku (Post zenkai): 3,000,000 Goku Kaioken x2: 6,000,000 Frieza 50%: 60,000,000 Kaioken x10: 30,000,000 Goku kaioken x20: 60,000,000 Spirit Bomb: 75,000,000 goku super saiyan 150,000,000 kid Gohan: 125,000 Frieza 100%: 120,000,000 kid gohan tired 70,000 kid gohan pissed 750,000 kid gohan nart death 5 garlic jr saga kid gohan 450,000 krillin 120,000 chichi 94 yamcha 70.000 chichi pised 188 chichi black water mist 940 yamcha mist 700.000 roshi msit 1,390 piccolo weights 1,450,000 piccolo no wights 1,750.000 kid gohan seirous 550,000 krillin 235,000 piccolo mist 12,750,000 garlic jr 950,000 salt 650,000 super salt star power what if 2,950,000 mustard 695.000 super mustard star power 3,100,000 spice 780.000 super spice makyo star powe 7,800.000 vinegar 720.000 super vinegra makyo star power 7,200.000 kid gohan enraged 1,200,000 kid gohan dead what if 0 kid gohan mist power what if 2.150,000 former guaridans 1,000 piccoo split up 3,916.666 krillin mist 1,200,000 garlic jr psised 1,300,000 super galirc jr 9,500,000 kid gohan hurt form salt being 100,000 kid gohan realy mad 9,000,000 maskenko 15.000.000 piccolo buff 9,750,000 super galric jr full power 16.450.000 kid gohan turey pissed 17.000.000 kid gohan turey pissed super masneko 25,000.000 kid gohan super tired 10 Trunks Saga Chiatzou: 20,000 Yamcha: 95,000 Tien: 120,000 Krillin: 150,000 kid Gohan: 225,000 Piccolo: 1,500,000 Vegeta: 2,000,000 future Trunks: 3,000,000 future Super Saiyan Trunks: 150,000,000 Goku: 3,100,000 Goku: 150,500,000 King Cold: 9,600,000 Mecha Frieza 130,500,000 Androids Saga fututre Gohan Base: 3,500,000 future gohan SSJ Gohan: 175,000,000 future teen Trunks: 225,000 future teen Trunks ssj 135.000.000 Android 17 : 170,000,000 Android 18 : 165,000,000 Goku: 3,500,000 kid Gohan: 1,000,000 Piccolo: 100,000,000 Krillin: 6,500,000 Tien: 6,000,000 Yamcha: 1,000,000 Chaotsu: 300,000 Android 20: 75,000,000 Android 19 Post Absorption: 150,000,000 SSJ Vegeta: 200,000,000 Android 18: 340,000,000 future Trunks: 3,500,000 future SSJ Trunks: 175,000,000 Android 17: 365,000,000 Imperfect/Perfect Cell Saga Piccolo: 365,000,000 Imperfect Cell (Full Power): 115,000,000 Piccolo (Full Power): 365,000,000 Android 17: 365,000,000 Imperfect Cell : 420,000,000 Android 16: 420,000,000 Semi Perfect Cell (100%): 600,000,000 ASSJ Vegeta: 650,000,000 Perfect Cell : 810,000,000 USSJ Trunks: 780,000,000 CELL games MSSJ Goku 100%: 795,000,000 Perfect Cell : 810,000,000 MSSJ teen Gohan: 500,000,000 Full Power Perfect Cell: 845,000,000 SSJ2 teen Gohan: 1,000,000,000 SSJ 2 teen Gohan injured: 990,000,000 Super Perfect Cell: 1,980,000,000 SSJ 2 teen Gohan injured full power ka me he me ha 2,750.000,000 Super Perfect Cell what of full power ka me he ha 3.,950.000,000 teen gohan dead waht if 0 World Tournament Saga kid trunks base 430.000 kid trunks SSJ 120,000,000 kid goten base 420,000 SSJ kid Goten: 110,000,000 Krillin: 2,000,000 Piccolo-550,000,000 Kaioshin-530,000,000 Kibito: 475,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 900,000,000 Goku: 20,000,000 MSSJ Goku: 1,000,000,000 SSJ2 2 Burst: 2,000,000,000 Yakon: 900,000,000 Gohan: 9,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 900,000,000 Majin Dabura: 810,000,000 SSJ2 Goku: 2,000,000,000 SSJ2 Majin Vegeta: 2,100,000,000 Majin Buu Saga Majin Dabura: 10,000,000,000 Fat Buu: 50,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan (Angry): 12,000,000,000 Kaioshin: 7,000,000,000 SSJ2 Majin Vegeta (Healed): 100,000,000,000 Fat Buu (Angry): 120,000,000,000 Majin Vegeta's Final Explosion: 150,000,000,000 Z Sword Gohan (zenkai): 250,000,000 Kibito: 500,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 25,000,000,000 Goku: 750,000,000 SSJ Goku: 37,500,000,000 SSJ2 Goku: 75,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Suppress): 225,000,000,000 Fat Buu (Post Vegeta): 200,000,000,000 Fusion Saga kid Trunks:base 28,000,000 kid Goten: base 27,000,000 Fat Gotenks: 20,000 Skinny Gotenks: 20,000 base Gotenks: 2,750,000,000 SSJ Gotenks: 137,500,000,000 Hercule: 22 Fat Buu (uncontrollable power): 350,000,000,000 Good Buu: 150,000,000,000 Pure Evil Buu: 200,000,000,000 Super Buu: 2,400,000,000,000 kid Trunks base (rosat): 60,000,000 kid Trunks ssj rosat 1,160,000,000 kid Goten base (rosat): 1.150,000,000 Chi-Chi: 90 Dende: 200 Mr Popo: 1,000 Krillin: 2,000,000 Yamcha: 10,000,000 Android 18: 650,000,000 Piccolo (10% suppress): 1,000,000,000 Gotenks:base 6,000,000,000 SSJ Gotenks: 300,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gotenks: 600,000,000,000 SSJ3 Gotenks: 2,400,0000,000,000 Super Buu: 2,400,000,000,000 Gohan base (Z Sword): 400,000,000 Goku: base 750,000,000 Mystic Gohan: 4,000,000,000,000 Kibito: 500,000,000 Kaioshin: 7,000,000,000 Kibito Kai: 75,000,000,000 Piccolo: 1,000,000,000 Buutenks: 4,800,000,000,000 Tien: 100,000,000 vegeta: base 750,000,000 Super Buu (Piccolo absorbed): 2,410,000,000,000 super Buuhan: 6,400,000,000,000 Vegito (Base): 300,000,000,000 SSJ Vegito 50%: 7,500,000,000,000 Buff Buu: 400,000,000,000 Hypothetical Vegito Powers SSJ2 Vegito: 30,000,000,000,000 SSJ3 Vegito: 120,000,000,000,000 Kid Buu Saga Kid Buu: 200,000,000,000 South Kaioshin: 200,000,000,000 Kaioshin (full power): 250,000,000,000 Daio Kaioshin: 100,000,000,000,000 West Kaioshin: 20,000,000,000 North Kaioshin: 10,000,000,000 East Kaioshin: 7,000,000,000 Buff Buu: 400,000,000,000 Fat Buu: 50,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Suppress): 225,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Full power): 300,000,000,000 SSJ2 Vegeta: 75,000,000,000 Hercule: 22 Good Buu: 150,000,000,000 Goku (tired): 75,000,000 Goku (recovered): 750,000,000 Spirit Bomb: 1,000,000,000,000 Gogeta (Base): 75,000,000,000 SSJ Gogeta: 3,750,000,000,000 Gogeta: 7,500,000,000,000 SSJ3 Gogeta: 30,000,000,000,000 Peaceful World Saga Goten: 120,000,000 Trunks: 120,000,000 Vegeta: 5,800,000,000 Krillin: 15,000,000 Master Roshi: 98 Gohan: 400,000,000 Videl: 21 Wild Tiger: 12 kid Pan: 2,000 heurcle 18 Piccolo 10%: 5,500,000,000 Yamcha: 12,000,000 Tien: 35,000,000 Chaotsu: 5,000,000 Goku: base 6,000,000,000 kid Uub: 10,000 kid Uub (Angry): 6,000,000,000 dragonballl gt black star saga gt Goku - 150,000,000,000 teen Uub - 145,000,000,000 gt Goku's Kamehameha - 300,000,000,000 gt Uub's Beam - 300,000,000,000 Dende - 750 Mister Popo - 1,030 Pilaf - 1.8 Mai - 5.5 Shu - 3.2 ultatme Shenron - 250,000,000 (gt kid)Goku - 100,000,000,000 King Kaïo - 3,000 gt Pan - 60,000,000 Muten Roshi - 139 Gohan - 18,000,000,000 Videl - 65 Chichi -60 Trunks - 360,000,000 Bulma - 4 gt Bulla - 4,500,000 gt Vegeta - 75,000,000,000 Goten - 360,000,000 Palace - 3.5 heurcle - 25 Fat Majin Buu - 50,000,000,000 (gt (kid)Goku supressed) - 500,000,000 Giru - 1,000,000 Don Kee - 6 Imecka's soldiers - 50-250 Gale - 270,000 Sheela - 240,000 (gt kid)Goku - 100,000,000,000 Ledgic (supressed) - 120,000,000,000 ((gt kid)Goku Super Saiyan) - 5,000,000,000,000 Ledgic (full power) - 240,000,000,000 Zoonama - 100,000 Moumas - 300,000,000.000 each moumas full power 7.000,000,000,000 Bon Para - 8,500,000 Don Para - 6,500,000 Son Para - 4,500,000 Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy - 3,600,000,000 Mutchy Mutchy (Demonic form) - 72,000,000,000 gt kid Goku (weakened) - 500,000,000 Trunks' Kikoha - 500,000,000,000 Doltaki - 5 Luud (2/3 power) - 600,000,000,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan) - 18,000,000,000 for one second Mutchy Mutchy (Demonic form (gt kid Goku's energy absorbed)) - 360,000,000,000 Mutchy Mutchy (Demonic form all of (gt kid Goku's energy absorbed)) what if - 760,000,000,000 Luud (full power) - 900,000,000,000 Robots - 1,000,000 each Robots Fighting - 5,000,000 each Command Nezi - 32,000,000,000 Bizu - 25,000,000,000 Ribet - 22,000,000,000 Ribet - 22,000,000,000 Natt - 6,800,000,000 Pan's Energy Wave - 10,000,000,000 Super Mega Cannon Sigma - 80,000,000,000 Meta Rilldo (Super Mega Cannon Sigma absorbed) - 178,000,000,000 Hyper Meta Rilldo - 5,340,000,000,000 ((gt kid)goku Super Saiyan 2) - 10,000,000,000,000 for one second Dr. Myuu - 1,500,000 Baby (baby form) - 82,500,000 Baby Saga Baby Trunks - 360,000,000 gt kid goku) supressed) - 500,000,000 Pan - 60,000,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan) - 18,000,000,000 Goten - 360,000,000 Baby (teenage form) - 300,000,000 Goten (Super Saiyan) - 18,000,000,000 Baby Goten - 360,000,000 Chichi - 60 Videl - 65 Gohan - 18,000,000,000 Baby Goten (Super Saiyan) - 18,000,000,000 baby Gohan (Super Saiyan) - 900,000,000,000 gt Bulla - 4,500,000,000 gt Vegeta - 75,000,000,000 Baby Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) - 1,800,000,000,000 gt Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) - 7,500,000,000,000 Baby Vegeta - 45,000,000,000,000 Goku (gt kid)goku - 100,000,000,000 Baby Gohan (wounded) - 600,000,000 Baby Goten (wounded) - 12,000,000 Baby Vegeta - 45,000,000,000,000 (gt kid goku)Super Saiyan 3) -40,000,000,000,000 (gt kid goku) weakened)- ,1,000,000 Super Baby Vegeta - 67,500,000,000,000 Baby Bulla - 4,500,000 Super Baby Vegeta 2 - 135,000,000,000,000 (gt(kid)goku wounded) - 2,000 gradually decreases Old Kaïoshin - 1,500,000 Kaïbito - 55,000,000,000 gt kid Goku (recovered) zenkai- 120,000,000,000 Surogo - 9 Shusurogo - 4.5 gt Uub - 145,000,000,000 Super Baby Vegeta 2 (supressed) - 650,000,000,000 Fat Majin Buu - 50,000,000,000 Majuub - 72,500,000,000,000 Super Baby Vegeta 2 - 135,000,000,000,000 gt kid goku with tail) - 195,000,000,000 gt kid goku with tail) Super Saiyan 3) - 78,000,000,000,000 gt Goku (Golden Oozaru) - 195,000,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 4 (supressed)) - 120,000,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 4) - 780,000,000,000,000 Baby Vegeta (Golden Oozaru (supressed)) - 780,000,000,000,000 Baby Vegeta (Golden Oozaru) - 1,350,000,000,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 4 (wounded)) - 7,000,000,000 gradually decreases Pan (decided) - 500,000,000 Vegeta (released) - 120,000,000,000 Baby (adult form) - 8,600,000,000 Goku (Super Saiyan 4 (energy received)) - 960,000,000,000,000 Goku (gt kid)goku - 240,000,000,000 Goku's Kamehameha x10 - 9,600,000,000,000,000 Piccolo (with weights) - 60,000,000,000 ' Super Androïd 17 Saga ((gt kid)goku suppressed) - 240 herucle - 25 Other Participants of Championship - -1-20 Majuub (Papayaman) - 725 Pan (suppressed) - 300 (gtkid)goku - 240,000,000,000 Vegeta - 120,000,000,000 gt Goku ((kid) Super Saiyan) - 12,000,000,000,000 Vegeta (Super Saiyan) - 6,000,000,000,000 Trunks (suppressed) - 40,000,000 C-17 - 360,000,000 Hell C-17 - 360,000,000 Raditz - 1,200,000 Cooler (final form) - 3,760,000,00 Saïbaïmen - 12,000 eacH Babidi - 1,000,000 Zabon - 25,000,000 Dodoria - 24,000,000 Reecom - 45,000,000 Jeece - 45,000,000 Barta - 45,000,000 Guldo - 150,000 Captain Ginyu - 120,000,000 King Cold - 13,000,000,000 gt Pan - 500,000,000 Major Metallitron - 150 General Black (in fighting robot) - 200 Commander Blue (in plane) - 300 Colonel Yellow (in plane) - 190 Goten - 8,000,000,000 Trunks - 8,000,000,000 Majuub - 72,500,000,000,000 Majin Pui Pui - 50,000,000 Majin Yakon - 800,000,000 C-19 - 900,000,000 Vegeta - 120,000,000,000 Nappa - 4,500,000 Gohan - 90,000,000,000 General Rildo - 98,000,000 Goku (gt kid)goku - 240,000,000,000 Super Perfect Cell - 255,000,000,000 frieza - 24,000,000,000 Cell (gt kid Goku absorbed) - 1,695,000,000,000 Android 17:1,500,000,000 Android 18:1,300,000,000 gt vegeta ssj 27,000,000,000.000 gt vegeta ssj fianl shien 118,000,000,000,000 gt fireza 120,000,000,000 ssj4 goku 5,400,000,000,000.000 super 17 ka me he me ha x 10 absorebd 11,929,000,000,000,000 gt kid goku dragon fist 13,500,000,000,000 shadow dragon arc gt ki goku zenkai 1,500,000,000,000 black smcok sheorn 50,000,000,000,000,000 gt pan zenaki 3,000,000 haze shenron 100,000 super haze shernon what if 2,9500,000,000,000 gt pan weekend 2,000 gt kid goku weeked 2,000 oceanus shenron 775.000,000,000 naturon shernon mole form 1,000,000 nautron shenron pan absorbed 1,000,000,000,000,000 nautron shenron 1,000 rage shenron 100,000 rage shenron ton of power absorbed 12,000,000,000,000,000 nova shenron base 2,000,000,000.000 nova shenron fianl form 6,000,000,000,000,000 ice shenron 600,000,000,000,000, goku ssj4 power havled 3,000,000,000,000 syn shenron 4,500,000,000,000,000 goku ssj4 byond lmits 6.000,000,000,000,000 oamga shenron 31,500,000,000,000,000 ssj4 dragon fist ka me he em ha 60,000,000,000,000,000 ssj4 vegeta 4,800,000,000,000,000 ssj4 gogeta supressed 84,000,000,000,000,000 ssj4 gogeta max 840,000,000,000,000,000 gt kid goku with unvurise spirt bomb 50,000,000,000,000,000 goku jr 235 vegeta jr 235 goku jr ssj 11,750 vegeta jr ssj 11,750 moives dragonball super Battle of Gods Saga Lord Beerus (Extremely suppressed) Power Level: 325,000,000,000 Alien Planet creatures Power Level: 100-300 Lord Beerus’ tap Power Level: 108,500,000 Nameless Aliens Power Level: 400-700 Nameless Alien Power Level: 800-850 Nameless Alien 2nd Form Power Level: 12,500-14,000 Beerus’ (Suppressed) Ki Ball Power Level: 70,000-80,000 Whis (Enormously suppressed) Power Level: 52,000,000,000 Base Goku (Post Buu Saga) Power Level: 123,000,000 Mastered Super Saiyan Goku Power Level: 6,150,000,000 Base Vegeta (Post Buu Saga) Power Level: 122,000,000 Infuriated Base Vegeta Power Level: 800,000,000 Trunks (Suppressed) Power Level: 24,000 Bulma Power Level: 18 kid Goten base Power Level: 1,550,000 herucle Power Level: 27 Good Buu Power Level: 20,580,000,000 Base Form Gohan (Suppressed) Power Level: 915 Base Form Gohan (FP) Power Level: 95,000,000 Base Form Goku (Suppressed with Beerus) Power Level: 12,400,000 Super Saiyan Goku Power Level: 6,200,000,000 Beerus (Highly suppressed) Power Level: 1,500,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Goku Power Level: 12,400,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku Power Level: 49,600,000,000 Beerus – shoulder tap – Power Level: 22,500,000,000,000 Beerus (Suppressed with Yamcha) Power Level: 16,000,000 Beerus (Infuriated with Yamcha) Power Level: 1,000,000,000,000 and growing Good Buu (Angry) Power Level: 22,000,000,000 Beerus (Angry with Buu; Suppressed ) Power Level: 650,000,000,000,000 Beerus (Angry with Buu; Suppressed ) Power Level: 650,000,000,000,000 Beerus (Angry with Buu; Suppressed ) Power Level: 650,000,000,000,000 Super Namekian Piccolo Power Level: 2,300,000,000 Tien Shinhan Power Level: 9,100,000 Krillin (No training ) Power Level: 6,050,000 Yamcha (Full Power) Power Level: 1,650,000 Gotenks base Power Level: 141,750,000 Super Saiyan Gotenks Power Level: 7,087,500,000 Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks(MANGA) Power Level: 56,700,000,000 Ultimate Gohan (NO Training) Power Level: 87,500,000,000 Beerus (Still Suppressed) Power Level: 650,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta Power Level: 12,200,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta (Extremely Infuriated) Power Level: 122,000,000,000,000 Beerus (10%) Power Level: 1,580,000,000,000,000 Videl (SSj Pan power) Power Level: 1,150 Mastered Super Saiyan Goku (5 saiyan +) Power Level: 25,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan God Goku (Fresh) Power Level: 250,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan God Goku (40%) Power Level: 2,000,000,000,000,000 Lord Beerus (False 25%) Power Level: 3,125,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan God Goku (75%) Power Level: 3,750,000,000,000,000 Lord Beerus (False 50%) Power Level: 6,225,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan God Goku (100%) Power Level: 5,000,000,000,000,000 Punch Collision Power Level: 7,500,000,000,000,000 Universe Ending Attack Power Level: 14,500,000,000,000,000 Base Form Goku (God Essence): 138,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku (God Essence): 6,900,000,000,000,000 God Goku (100% FULL) Power Level: 8,000,000,000,000,000 Lord Beerus (Real 50%) Power Level: 7,900,000,000,000,000 Lord Beerus (Real 65%) Power Level: 10,270,000,000,000,000 Lord Beerus (Unused 100%) Power Level: 15,800,000,000,000,000 Galbi Power Level: 1,900 Snakians Power Level: 200-500 Whis (Enormously suppressed) Power Level: 750,000,000,000 Revival of Freeza Saga Champa (Heavily Suppressed) Power Level: 200,000,000,000 Vados planet destroyer attack Power Level: 300,000,000,000 Mecha Freeza (Hell & Bound) Power Level: 1,000,000 Guardians of Hell Power Level: 2,500,000 each Tagoma Power Level: 28,000 Sorbet Power Level: 23,000 Shisami Power Level: 27,500 Freeza Soldiers Power Level: 2000-3000 Vados planet destroyer attack Power Level: 370,000,000,000 Mecha Freeza (In the Past) Power Level: 162,500,000 Future Trunks (Past) Power Level: 202,000,000 Base Vegeta (Post Beerus fight) Power Level: 205,000,000 Super Saiyan Vegeta Power Level: 10,250,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta Power Level: 20,500,000,000 Whis (Not allowing Vegeta to attack) Power Level: 100,000,000,000 Krillin Power Level: 6,300,000 Base Goku (Post Beerus; Enormously Suppressed) Power Level: 2,250,000,000 Base Vegeta (Post Whis Training) Power Level: 142,000,000,000,000 Base Goku (Personal Training) Power Level: 141,500,000,000,000 Freeza Revived (Pieces) Power Level: 105 EACH First Form Freeza (Weakened) Power Level: 510,000 Base Goku (Post Training) Power Level: 176,000,000,000,000 Base Vegeta (Post Training) Power Level: 176,000,000,000,000 Beerus (Sleepy) Power Level: 179,000,000,000,000 Base Form Gohan (No training) Power Level: 89,000,000 Super Namek Piccolo (Full Power) Power Level: 4,900,000,000 Tien Shinhan (Post Training; Full Power) Power Level: 16,200,000 Krillin (Slight Training) Power Level: 7,150,000 Roshi Power Level: 315 Serious Roshi Power Level: 4,120 Freeza Soldiers Power Level: 1,000-2,250 Jaco Power Level: 3,850 Sorbet (Post Training) Power Level: 42,000 Tagoma (Post Training; Heavily Suppressed) Power Level: 43,500 Shisami (Full Power) Power Level: 22,500,000 Tagoma (Suppressed) Power Level: 850,000,000 Tagoma (Full Power) Power Level: 47,500,000,000 Ginyu Frog Power Level: 1.05 Super Saiyan Gotenks Power Level: 7,100,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks waht if( Power Level: 56,700,000,000 Ginyu (Tagoma Body) (Getting accustomed) Power Level: 150,000 Ginyu (Tagoma Body) (Full Power) Power Level: 61,000,000,000 Gohan (Mystic) Super Saiyan Power Level: 59,000,000,000 First Form Freeza (Post Training; Suppressed) Power Level: 80,500,000,000 First Form Freeza (Post Training; Suppressed) Power Level: 80,500,000,000 First Form Freeza (Post Training; Full Power) Power Level: 393,240,000,000 Gohan (Full Power; Super Saiyan; Beyond Limits) Power Level: 75,000,000,000 Base Vegeta (Suppressed) Power Level: 400,000,000,000 Base Goku (Full Power) 177,000,000,000,000 Final Form Freeza Power Level: 176,958,000,000,000 Super Saiyan blue Goku Power Level: 8,850,000,000,000,000 Golden Freeza Power Level: 11,059,875,000,000,000 Golden Freeza (Slowly Depleting) Power Level: 11,000,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan blue Goku (Injured) Power Level: 8,800,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan blue Goku (Injured) Power Level: 8,800,000,000,000,000 Golden Freeza (Overtime Depletion) Power Level: 9,100,000,000,000,000 Golden Freeza (Fast Depletion) Power Level: 8,500,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan blue Goku (Turning the tables) Power Level: 8,810,000,000,000,000 Golden Freeza (Injured;Depletion) Power Level:8,000,000,000,000,000 Base Form Goku (Relaxed; Unimaginably suppressed) Power Level: 125 Sorbet – Bad Luck Ring – Power Level: 12,600 Base Form Goku (Full Power; Mortally Wounded) Power Level: 15,250,000 Golden Freeza (Depletion) Power Level: 7,800,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan blue Vegeta Power Level: 8,850,000,000,000,000 Final Form Freeza (Damaged) Power Level: 72,000,000,000,000 Planet Destroying Punch by Freeza Power Level: 11,000,000,000 Super Saiyan blue Goku Power Level: 8,100,000,000,000,000 Godly Kamehameha (GOKU) Power Level: 9,000,000,000,000,000 champa arc whis 15,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 goku during trainnig 7,300,,000,000,000,000 vegeta during trianing 7,315.,000,000,000,000 beerus 10,,000,000 ,000,000,000,000,000 champa 9,770,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 vados 17,470,,000,000 ,000,000,000,000,000,000 krillin 1,090,000 good buu 197,950,000,000 gohan psot training 815,700,000 piccolo post training 250,950,000,000 kid goten kid trunks 5,090.000 jaco 700 vegeta post 3 year trainnig 8,400,000,000,000,000 monka 1,400 sureme kai 8,700,000,000 kibtio 302,000,000 old kai 1,000,000 u 6 kai 8,000,000,000 2nd u6 kai 6,700,000,000 frost base 930,000,000,000,000 botmao 7,500,000,000,000 hit haevily suppsred 22,700,000,000,000 cabba 1,000,000,000,000,.000 frost 3rd form 2,520,000,000,000,000 goku base psot 3 year training 8,600,000,000,000,000 goku ssj 430,000,000,000,000,000 frost fianl form 159,039,000,000,000,000 piccolo wights 480,000,000,000 picoclo no wights post triannig 515,404,000,000 hit lless but steel haabioy supssred 1,700,000,000,000,000.000 mageta 246,400,000,000,000,000 vegeta super saiyan 420,000,000,000,000 fianl flash 1,600,000,000,000,000 vegeta supssred 1,100,000,000,000,000 cabba galc gun 3,900,000,000,000,000 vegeta ssj supssed 55,000,000,000,000.000 cabba super saiyan 50,000,000,000,000,000 super saiyan blue vegeta 840,000,000,000,000,000.000 super saiyan blue goku 860,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 hit time leap power 720,166,000,000,000,000 hit time leap 02 power 940,012,000,000,000,000.000,000 hit time leap 05 power 1,541,000,000,000,000000,000000,000 goku ssjblue kaioken x2 1,720,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 super saiyan blue kaioken x10 8,600, 000,000,000,000,000,000.000 goely ka me he me ha kaioken x 10 9,343,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 hit finl improvment full pwoer 8,595,600,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 omi king 34.500.000,000,000,000,000,000.000 capy vegeta arc copy gryll 1,000 copy gryll henchman 700 kid trunks 28,000.000 kid goten 27.000.000 gotenks base 19,600,000,000 gotenks ssj3 27,440,000,000,000 copy vegeta 21,000,000,000,000 goku 22,000,000,000,000 goku ssjblue 550,000,000,000,000,000.000 ssjblue copy vegeta 525.000,000,000,000,000,000 goku black arc aka future trunks retuen arc future trunks 1,070,000,000 goku black suppssresed 220,000,000,000 super saiyan future trunks 53,500,000,000 future turnks inureed 100,000,000 kid trunks 5,200,000 ssj2 future trunks 107,000,000,000 ssj2 future trunks 107,000,000,000 goku supssred 4,000,000,000 super saiyan 2 usspsred 400,000,000,000 super saiyan 3 goku suspsed 1,200,000,000,000 vegeta base suspsred 22,000,000,009 goku black 482,000,000,000 goku super saiyan 2 2,280,000,000 goku black power up 1,700,000,000,000 black goku power up mroe 2,050,000,000,000 gowasu 15,000,000 zamasu 800,000,000,000 android 18 440,000,000 krillin 1,150,000 vegeta 8,800,000,000,000,000.000 vegeta ssjblue 880,000,000,000,000,000,000 futute turnks assj 189,000,000,000 daishinkai 100,000,000,000.000,000,000 goku black zenaki 890,000,000,000,000 goku black ssjrose 1,475,000,000,000,000,000 future zamasu inrmtal 128,000,000,000,000 goku ssjbleu zenaki 1.183,000,000,000,000 goku sslbue eneranged 1,550,000,000,000,000,000 goku black ssjrose apated more 1,880,000,000,000,000,000 future trunks sjs rage 1,798,000,000,000,000,000 goku black ssjrose pwoer up mroe 2,190,000,000,000,000,000 future trunks sj rage znekai boost 1,922,000,000,000,000,000 goku ssjblue psot trainnih 2,080,000,000,000,000,000 vegeta ssjblue psot training 2,590,000,000,000,000,000 goku black rsoe blade 2,380,000,000,000,000.000 merged zamshu 44,450,000,000,000,000,000 vegeta future trUnks team attack 10,988,000,000,000,000,000 ssjblue goku kaioekn 20,800,000,000,000,000,000 vegito 125.285,000,000,000,000,000 merged zmaasu mutated 122,620,000,000,000,000,000 vegito blue 198,975,000,000,000,000,000 merged zmashu mauted mroe giant 144,840,000,000,000,000,000 merged zmahsu mauted pryue rage 172,980,000,000,000,000,000 future turnks ssj rage sprit bomb 2,100,000,000,000,000,000 uvnruse arC toppo 880,000,000,000,000,,000 topo full pwoer 1,900,000,000,000,000 goku ssjblue kaieon 1,900,000,000,000,000,000 yurin 33, caufila 70,000,000 kale 70,000 cabba 80,000,000 gohan 92,000,000 goku usspreed 94,000,000 picoclo full pwoer 8,000,000,000 goku ssj2 ka me he me ha 12,800,000,000 vegeta supsreed 93,000,000 goku ssjblue 94,000,000,000,000 gohan mysitc 92,000,000,000 goku ssjblue kaioekn 188,000,000,000,000, 000 forst fianl form 3,250,000,000 cauifla 85,000,000 caufila super saiyan 4,250,000,000 cauilfa ssj2 8,500,000,000 Dead Zone Goku - 330 Piccolo - 325 Chi-Chi - 100 Ginger - 150 Ginger (Powered Up) - 310 Nicky - 140 Nicky (Powered Up) - 290 Sansho - 145 Sansho (Powered Up) - 300 Nicky (Energy Wave) - 295 Sansho (Energy Wave) - 305 Ginger (Energy Wave) - 315 Goku (Kamehameha) - 694 Piccolo (Ki Blast) - 410 Kami - 220 kid Gohan - 100 Garlic Jr. - 300 Garlic Jr. (Transformed) - 450 Goku (Full Power) - 430 Piccolo (Full Power) - 420 kid Gohan (Enraged) - 1307 THE WORLD,S STRONGST Master Roshi - 180 Bio-Men - 100 Kishime (Suppressed) - 190 Ebifurya (Suppressed) - 200 Misokatsun (Suppressed) - 185 Goku - 9000 KID Gohan 2000 Krillin - 2500 Kishime - 6100 Ebifurya - 6700 Misokatsun - 6000 Goku (Kaio-ken) - 13,500 Piccolo - 7800 Gohan (Enraged) - 8100 Dr. Kochin - 10 Dr. Wheelo - 40,000 Goku, Krillin, Roshi (Master-Student Kamehameha) - 14,000 Goku (Kaio-ken x2) - 18,000 Goku (Kaio-ken x3 Kamehameha) - 30,000 Goku (Kaio-ken x4 Kamehameha) - 37,000 Dr. Wheelo (Planet Geyser) - 55.000 Goku's Genki Dama - 100,000 The Tree of Might Tien - 8000 Yamcha - 4000 Chiaotzu - 1600 Krillin - 8500 Daiz - 15,000 Amond - 15,500 Cacao - 14,500 Lakesei & Rasin - 1800 Lakesei & Rasin (Merged; "Rkesei") - 13,000 KID Gohan - 16,000 Turles - 28,000 Piccolo - 18,000 Piccolo (Special Beam Cannon) - 21,000 Goku - 30,000 Goku (Kaio-ken) - 45,000 KID Gohan (Oozaru) - 160,000 Goku - 30,000 Turles (After Fruit) - 500,000 Goku (Kaio-ken x10) - 300,000 Turles (After 2nd Fruit) - 750,000 Goku's Genki Dama - 800,000 Turles (Calamity Blaster) - 810,000 Goku (Weakened) - 1000 Goku's 2nd Genki Dama - 1,000,000 Lord Slug Goku & Krillin (Multiple Kamehamehas) - 100,000 Commander Zeeun - 10,000 Lord Slug (Old) - 30,000 Slug's foot soldiers - 100 to 1000 Chi-Chi - 110 KID Gohan - 9000 Krillin - 8000 Wings (Dorodabo) - 25,000 Medamatcha - 28,000 Angila - 30,000 Piccolo - 30,000 Medas - 10,000 Medamatcha (Continuous Energy Bulet) - 32,000 Piccolo (Weakened) - 1000 KID Gohan (Weakened) - 500 Goku - 45,000 Angila (Mouth Energy Wave) - 35,000 Medamatcha (Full Power Energy Wave) - 33,000 Krillin - 8000 Slug - 1,000,000 Goku - 90,000 Goku (False Super Saiyan) - 2,250,000 Slug (Giant) - 2,500,000 Goku (Weakened) - 60,000 Piccolo - 35,000 Slug (Weakened by Gohan's whistling) - 500,000 Goku (Piccolo's Energy) - 90,000 Goku (Kaio-ken x10) - 900,000 Slug - 2,000,000 Goku's Genki Dama - 5,000,000 Cooler's Revenge Cooler (Death Beam) - 5,000,000 Doore - 185,000 Neiz - 163,000 Salza - 170,000 KID Gohan - 120,000 Krillin - 70,000 Piccolo - 1,500,000 Salza (Salza Blade) - 200,000 Cooler (Blasting Piccolo) - 3,000,000 Goku (Explosive Energy Wave) - 3,500,000 Goku - 4,900,000 Cooler - 4,800,000 Cooler (5th Form) 170,000,000 Goku (Kaio-ken x20) - 100,000,000 SSJ Goku - 245,000,000 Cooler (Supernova) - 210,000,000 SSJ Goku (Super Kamehameha) - 265,000,000 The Return of Cooler Cyclopian Guards - 100,000 to 90,000,000 Master Roshi - 190 Oolong - 12 kid Gohan - 1,500,000 Krillin - 600,000 Piccolo - 80,000,000 Meta-Cooler (Suppressed) - 12,000,000 Goku - 5,900,000 Goku (Kaio-ken) - 9,000,000 SSJ Goku - 295,000,000 Meta-Cooler - 305,000,000 Meta-Cooler (1st repair) - 330,000,000 Vegeta - 6,000,000 SSJ Vegeta - 300,000,000 SSJ Goku (Increased Speed) - 305,000,000 Meta-Cooler (Increased Speed) - 340,000,000 Meta-Cooler (2nd repair) - 375,000,000 SSJ Goku & Vegeta (Ki Blast Barrage) - 600,000,000 Goku & Vegeta (Weakened) - 100,000 Army of 1000 Meta-Coolers - 400,000,000 each Cooler (Big Gete Star) - 350,000,000 Cooler (Big Gete Star) - 350,000,000 SSJ Goku - 280,000,000 SSJ Vegeta - 270,000,000 SSJ Vegeta (Ki Blast) - 300,000,000 Cooler (Weakened; Distracted) - 250,000,000 SSJ Goku - 310,000,000 Super Android 13 android 14 - 3,000,000 android 15 - 2,500,000 Goku - 6,000,000 Future Trunks - 5,200,000 kid Gohan - 2,000,000 Krillin - 700,000 android 13 - 6,000,000 SSJ Goku - 300,000,000 Fturue. Trunks - 260,000,000 android 14 (Vs. Trunks) - 250,000,000 Vegeta - 6,200,000 SSJ Vegeta - 310,000,000 android 15 (Vs. Vegeta) - 240,000,000 Piccolo - 290,000,000 android13 (Vs. Goku & Piccolo) - 310,000,000 Super Android 13 - 1,000,000,000 Goku's spirt bomb- 1,000,000,000 SSJ Goku (Spirit Bomb Absorbed) - 1,250,000,000 Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan Paragus - 8000 Vegeta - 12,000,000 Goku - 24,000,000 teen Gohan base - 10,000,000 Future Trunks - 11,500,000 Broly (Restrained) - 7000 Master Roshi - 139 Krillin - 950,000 Restrained SSJ Broly - 20,000,000 Goku - 24,000,000 RSSJ Broly (Ki Rising) - 60,000,000 RSSJ Broly - 3,200,000,000 SSJ Vegeta - 600,000,000 SSJ Vegeta (Photon Bomber) - 640,000,000 LSSJ Broly - 5,760,000,000 LSSJ Broly (Ki Blasts) - 5,800,000,000 kid Gohan - 10,000,000 Goku - 24,000,000 FPSSJ Goku - 3,000,000,000 FPSSJ teen Gohan - 1,000,000,000 ASSJ futrue Trunks - 1,150,000,000 LSSJ Broly (Eraser Cannons) - 5,880,000,000 LSSJ Broly (Ki Rising) - 6,400,000,000 LSSJ Broly (Eraser Cannon) - 6,700,000,000 Piccolo - 1,100,000,000 Piccolo (Ki Blast) - 1,200,000,000 FPSSJ Goku (Healed) - 3,200,000,000 ASSJ Trunks (Healed) - 1,200,000,000 ASSJ Vegeta - 1,200,000,000 FPSSJ Goku (Slightly Weakened) - 2,800,000,000 FPSSJ Goku (Trunks, teen Gohan, Piccolo's Power) - 5,600,000,000 LSSJ Broly - 6,800,000,000 FPSSJ Goku (Trunks, teen Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta's Power) - 7,600,000,000 LSSJ Broly (Punched in weak spot) - 1,000,000,000 Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Dr. Raichi - 45,000,000 dr raichi power up 7.255.000.000 Goku base- 58,000,000 teen Gohan base - 42,000,000 F. Trunks - 45,000,000 Vegeta - 48,000,000 FPSSJ Goku - 7,250,000,000 FPSSJ teen Gohan - 1,,250,000,000 fpssj teen gohan full power 7.320.000.000 ASSJ F. Trunks - 4,500,000,000 ASSJ Vegeta - 4,800,000,000 Piccolo - 3,700,000,000 monsters 2,20,00,000 skud 4.310,000,000 skuld full power 7.500.000.000 gure 4.310,000,000 gure full power 7.700.000.000 Ghost Turles - 6,000,000,000 Ghost Turles power up- 13,70,000,000 Ghost Slug - 2,400,000,000 Ghost Slug powerd up- 8.400,000,000 Ghost Cooler - 3,400,000,000 Ghost Cooler power uo - 14,400,000,000 Ghost Frieza - 4,200,000,000 Ghost Frieza powered up- 13,300,000,000 Hatchiyack - 13,000,000,000 Hatchiyachk (Multi-Form) - 4,333,333,333 each Super Hatchiyack - 42,000,000,000 Super Hatchiyack (Revenger Cannon) - 50,000,000,000 giant hatchiayck 48,000,000,000 Giant Hatchiyack power up - 60,000,000,000 super Giant Hatchiyack - 70,000,000,000 Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Future Trunks (Combined Blast) - 45,500,000,000 teen gohan weekend 950,000,000 teen gohan wekeend mroe 250,000 robots 1,102,000,000 teen gohan dead 0 goku dead 0 f trunks dead 0 piccolo dead o vegeta dead 0 DBZ: Bojack Unbound Future Trunks - 46,000,000 Tien - 1,200,000 SSJ F. Trunks - 2,300,000,000 Krillin - 1,200,000 Piccolo - 3,700,000,000 teen Gohan - 72,000,000 Yamcha - 40,000 Zangya - 4,200,000,000 Kogu - 1,000,000,000 Kogu (Transformed) - 2,000,000,000 SSJ F. Trunks - 2,300,000,000 Bido - 4,900,000,000 Bujin - 4,800,000,000 Piccolo - 3,700,000,000 Bojack - 4,600,000,000 ASSJ F. Trunks - 4,600,000,000 ASSJ F. Trunks (Weakened) - 2,000,000,000 ASSJ Vegeta - 4,800,000,000 Bojack (Transformed) - 11,500,000,000 FPSSJ teen Gohan - 9,000,000,000 teen Gohan (Weakened) - 10,000,000 Goku - 60,000,000 SSJ2 teen Gohan - 26,100,000,000 Bojack (Galactic Buster) - 12,000,000,000 majin bojack what fi 39,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan (Super Kamehameha) - 27,000,000,000 majin bojack Galactic Buster 45,000,000,000 teen gohan dead 0 Broly: Second Coming Videl - 24 kid Goten - 3,000,000 kid Trunks - 3,100,000 Dinosaur - 36 Broly - 310,000,000 SSJ Broly - 15,500,000,000 SSJ kid Goten - 150,000,000 SSJ kid Trunks - 155,000,000 SSJ Broly (Eraser Cannons) - 16,000,000,000 audlt Gohan - 60,000,000 FPSSJ Gohan - 7,500,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan - 22,500,000,000 LSSJ Broly - 30,900,000,000 Krillin - 850,000 FPSSJ Gohan (Weakened) - 6,400,000,000 FPSSJ Gohan (Super Kamehameha) - 7,200,000,000 SSJ kid Goten (Super Kamehameha) - 240,000,000 LSSJ Broly (Omega Blaster) - 32,500,000,000 FPSSJ Gohan, SSJ kid Goten (Bros. Kamehameha) - 7,440,000,000 Goku - 120,000,000 FPSSJ Goku - 18,000,000,000 FPSSJ Goku (Super Kamehameha) - 20,500,000,000 FPSSJ Gohan & Goku, SSJ Goten (Family Kamehameha) - 26,640,000,000 LSSJ Broly (Omega Blasters) - 34,000,000,000 kid Trunks (Energy Ball) - 3,500,000 LSSJ Broly (Omega Blasters Weakened) - 31,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan & ssj2 Goku, SSJ kid Goten (Family Kamehameha) - 42,000,000,000 Bio-Broly Mr. herucle- 15 Bio-Warrior - 120,000 Bio-Warrior majin - 422.120,000 kid Goten - 5,000,000 kid Trunks - 5,200,000 Krillin - 1,000,000 android 18 - 410,000,000 SSJ kid Goten - 250,000,000 SSJ kid Trunks - 260,000,000 LSSJ Broly - 27,900,000,000 kid goten ssj inragaed 300,000,000 Bio-Broly - 700,000,000 Bio-Broly (Eraser Cannons) - 750,000,000 Krillin (Kamehameha) - 1,250,000 SSJ kid Goten (Kamehameha) - 270,000,000 SSJ kid Trunks (Kamehameha...) - 280,000,000 Fusion Reborn Goku - 150,000,000 Pikkon (Suppressed) - 150,000,000 Pikkon (Full Power) - 7,000,000,000 Janemba - 300,000,000,000 Zombies - 10 to 20 Videl - 24 herucle 16 Mini-Janembas - 40,000,000 SSJ2 Goku - 135,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Suppressed) - 540,000,000,000 Super Janemba - 3,600,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Full Power) - 1,620,000,000,000 Appule - 3000 Bio-Men - 100 Burter - 6,000,000 Daiz - 50,000 Cacao - 55,000 Cui - 35,000 Dodoria - 45,000 Frieza Soldiers - 1000 to 3000 Ginger - 1500 Jeice - 6,000,000 Kogu - 1,800,000,000 Kogu (Transformed) -13,600,000,000 Lakasei - 30,000 Medamatcha - 60,000 Medas - 10,000 Misokatsun - 20,000 Nicky - 1000 Paragus - 18,000 Rasin - 30,000 Recoome - 5,500,000 Salza - 2,500,000 Sansho - 1200 Wings - 40,000 Commander Zeeun - 35,000 Zarbon - 75,000 Zangya - 5,500,000,000 Bido - 7,000,000,000 Bojack - 8,000,000,000 Bojack (Transformed) - 20,000,000,000 Bujin - 5,200,000,000 Frieza - 54,000,000,000 Ultimate Gohan - 11,200,000,000,000 kid Goten & kid Trunks - 7,000,000 SSJ kid Goten & ssj kid Trunks - 350,000,000 SSJ Gotenks - 1,700,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Weakened) - 1,400,000,000,000 Super Janemba (Hell Gate) - 4,800,000,000,000 Vegeta - 150,000,000 SSJ2 Vegeta - 135,000,000,000 Veku - 107 FPSSJ Gogeta - 10,800,000,000,000 FPSSJ Gogeta (Full Power) - 197,000,000,000,000 Wrath of the Dragon Hoi - 100 Tapion - 30,000,000 Hirudegarn (Upper Half) - 460,000,000,000 Hirudegarn (Lower Half) - 440,000,000,000 Videl - 25 Hirudegarn - 900,000,000,000 Goku - 400,000,000 FPSSJ Goku - 60,000,000,000 SSJ2 Goku - 360,000,000,000 SSJ kid Goten & SSJ kid Trunks - 370,000,000 Krillin - 900,000 Master Roshi-139 Vegeta - 400,000,000 FPSSJ Vegeta - 60,000,000,000 SSJ2 Vegeta - 360,000,000,000 SSJ Gotenks - 2,100,000,000,000 Hirudegarn (2nd Form) - 19,700,000,000,000 Ultimate Gohan - 11,200,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku - 4,320,000,000,000 Hirudegarn (Weakness exploited) - 3,000,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Super Dragon Fist) - 4,800,000,000,000 Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return Videl - 24 herucle- 16 Tarble - 10,000 Abo & Cado - 530,000 kid Goten & kid Trunks 530,000 kid trunks goten full pwoer 19,000,000 Abo & Cado (Full Power) - 60,000,000 Abo & Cado (Multi-Form) - 20,000,000 each Aka - 50,000,000,000 Gotenks - 120,000,000,000 SSJ Gotenks - 6,000,000,000,000 Aka (Wahaha no ha) - 65,000,000,000 Aka (Super Wahaha no ha) - 75,000,000,000 Yamcha (Spirit Ball) - 50,000 Krillin (Kienzan)-800,000 Piccolo (Special Beam Cannon) - 5,100,000,000 Yajirobe - 800 Master Roshi - 139 Aka (Flaming Wahaha no ha) - 80,000,000,000 Vegeta - 500,000,000 Goku - 500,000,000 FPSSJ Goku (Super Kamehameha) - 97,000,000,000 FPSSJ Goku - 90,000,000,000 FPSSJ Vegeta - 90,000,000,000 History of Trunks Gohan (kid): 650,000 Krillin: 380,000 Chiaotzu: 60,000 Tien: 420,000 Yamcha: 330,000 Piccolo: 3,150,000 Vegeta: 3,600,000 Chi-chi: 130 Goku (at the time of his death): 9,000,000 Goku (SSJ): 450,000,000 6 months later Android 18: 450,000,000 Android 17: 450,000,000 Piccolo: 3,950,000 Vegeta: 4,000,000 Vegeta (SSJ): 200,000,000 Yamcha: 395,000 ⦁Tien: 510,000 ⦁Krillin: 440,000 ⦁13 years later ⦁Trunks: 1,400,000 ⦁Gohan: 3,600,000 ⦁Gohan (SSJ): 180,000,000 ⦁Android 17 (less than 50%): 200,000,000 ⦁Android 18: (supressed, figting Trunks): 90,000,000 ⦁Trunks (Zenkai): 2,000,000 ⦁Gohan (Zenkai): 4,500,000 ⦁Gohan (SSJ): 225,000,000 ⦁Gohan (one year of training: 9,000,000 ⦁Trunks (one year of training): 4,000,000 ⦁Gohan (SSJ): 450,000,000 ⦁Android 17 (full power): 450,000,000 ⦁Android 18 (full power): 450,000,000 ⦁Trunks (SSJ): 200,000,000 ⦁3 years later ⦁Trunks: 5,400,000 Trunks (SSJ): 270,000,000 Battle of Gods King Kai: 3,500 Old Kai: 1,500,000 Kibito Kai: 50,000,000,000 Goku: 120,000,000,000 Beerus (suppressed): 856,000,000,000,000 Bulma: 4 Vegeta: 120,000,000,000 Goku (MSSJ): 6,000,000,000,000 Goku (SSJ2): 12,000,000,000,000 Goku (SSJ3): 48,000,000,000,000 Master Roshi: 139 Piccolo: 92,500,000,000 Android 18: 30,000,000,000 Krillin: 61,000,000 Yamcha: 55,250,000 Tien: 78,500,000 kid Trunks: 360,000,000 kid Goten: 360,000,000 Videl: 75 Good Buu: 200,000,000,000 Gohan (Mysic): 6,500,000,000,000 Gotenks: 72,000,000,000 Gotenks (MSSJ): 3,600,000,000,000 Vegeta (SSJ2): 12,000,000,000,000 Vegeta (SSJ2, angry): 250,000,000,000,000 KID Goten (MSSJ): 18,000,000,000 KID Trunks (MSSJ): 18,000,000,000 Gohan (SSJ2): 6,500,000,000,000 Goku (MSSJ, energy gathered): 400,000,000,000,000 Goku (SSJG, 80%): 1,920,000,000,000,000 BEERUS (suppressed): 2,000,000,000,000,000 Goku (SSJG, full power): 2,400,000,000,000,000 Beerus (70%): 2,800,000,000,000,000 Goku (base with SSJG power): 48,000,000,000,000 Goku (MSSJ with SSJG's power): 2,400,000,000,000,000 Goku (SSJG): 3,000,000,000,000,000 Goku (base): 120,000,000,000 beerus full power): 4,000,000,000,000,000 Whis: 6,000,000,000,000,000 Resurrection f Frieza's flashbacks in hell Super Sayian Goku on Namek: 150,000,000 Sliced Frieza with Goku's ki land: 5,000,000 Super Saiyan Future Trunks: 200,000,000 Mecha-Frieza: 160,000,000 King Cold: 130,000,000 Sorbet: 84,000 Tagoma: 22,500 Shisami: 21,500 Frog advisor: 7,500 Other Sorbet's elites: Around 5,000 each Planet Trade Organization soldiers: ranges between 500 to 2,000 Pilaf: 56 Mai: 43 Shu: 34 Revived Mecha-Frieza: 2,000,000 Piccolo (out of shape): 300,000,000 Gohan (relaxed and out of shape): 17,000,000 Videl: 320 Krillin (out of shape): 14,000,000 Tien (farming calmly - manga only): 13,000,000 Chiaotzu (farming calmly - manga only): 2,000,000 Frieza (fully revived, reduced to his first form - somewhat weaker): 490,000 After Frieza's 4 months of training Frieza (1st form): 530,000,000 Sorbet: 200,000 Shisami: 150,000 1000 Frieza soldiers army: 10,000 - 15,000 each Gohan: 200,000,000 Gohan (supressed power level): 8,000,000 Piccolo: 350,000,000 Piccolo (supressed power): 10,000,000 Tien: 135,000,000 Tien (supressed power): 2,500,000 Krillin: 140,000,000 Krillin (supressed power): 3,000,000 Master Roshi: 2,500 Master Roshi (full power): 25,000 Jaco: 20,000 Bulma: 19 Dr. Brief: 12 Whis: 6,000,0000,000 Beerus: 4,500,000,000 Goku (Saiyan beyond god): 2,500,000,000 Vegeta (Sayian beyond god): 2,400,000,000 Oracle fish: 650 Piccolo (tired after fighting hundreds of PTO soldiers): 200,000 Shisami (fresh in full power): 230,000 Gohan (tired): 250,000 Super Sayian Gohan (tired): 12,500,000 Gohan (after 1st Senzu): 210,000,000 Piccolo (after Senzu): 360,000,000 Krillin (after Senzu): 150,000,000 Tien (after Senzu): 145,000,000 Master Roshi (after Senzu): 38,000 Frieza Soldier (dying): 10 Frieza's rush attack at Gohan: 650,000,000 Gohan (dying): 0.0002 Gohan (Zenkai after 2nd Senzu): 280,000,000 Super Sayian Gohan (full power): 1,350,000,000 Piccolo (full power): 450,000,000 Krillin (full power): 200,000,000 Tien (full power): 190,000,000 Master Roshi (full power): 100,000 Goku (Sayian beyond god on Earth - not fighting at full power): 5,000,000,000 Vegeta (Sayian beyond god -back on Earth - not using full power): 5,100,000,000 Frieza (transformed into his 4th form): 5,000,000,000 Frieza's final form true power: 5,500,000,000 Goku's Kamehmeha: 5,600,000,000 Golden Frieza (maximum power & stamina): 7,600,000,000 Super Sayian blue Goku: 7,500,000,000 Golden Frieza (stamina starts to drop): 7,000,000,000 Sorbet's bad ring laser sneak attack: 300,000 Goku (dying): 800,000,000 and dropping Goku (Sayian beyond god - after Krillin's last Senzu): 7,800,000,000 Vegeta (true power as Sayian beyond god): 5,500,000,000 Super Sayian blue Vegeta: 7,480,000,000 Golden Frieza (at the last remaining powers of this form): 2,800,000,000 Frieza (back at final form - powerless): 1,000,000,000 Goku's finishing move Super Kamehameha: 8,000,000,000 dragon_Ball_Minus Bardock: 1,330 Bardock's unnamed crew-mate: 1,100 Gine: 500 Frieza: 530,000 Kid Vegeta: 10,100 Kid Raditz: 530 Baby Kakarot: 8 Grandpa Gohan: 180 Jaco: 170 Gotenkshan Power Level (Buu Saga) Gohan: 6,000,000,000 (6 Billion) Gotenks: 10,000,000,000 (10 Billion) Gotenkshan: 800,000,000,000 (800 Billion) Super Gotenkshan: 40,000,000,000,000 (40 Trillion) Super Gotenkshan 2: 80,000,000,000,000 (80 Trillion) Super Gotenkshan 3: 320,000,000,000,000 (320 Trillion) Super Gotenkshan 4: 3,200,000,000,000,000 (3.2 Quadrillion) Super Gotenkshan 5: 6,400,000,000,000,000 (6.4 Quadrillion Super Gotenkshan aseended 5 15.9.000,000,000,000,000 Super Gotenkshan aseended 5 2nd form 39, 000,000,000,000,000 Super Gotenkshan God: 1,600,000,000,000,000,000 (1.6 Quintillion) Super Gotenkshan blue post trianing 12,800,000,000,000,000,000 Super Gotenkshan ragenig god 4 190,900,000,000,000,000,000.000 super gotenkshan 2: injured 1,900,000,000,000,000 gotenkshan hurt bad 500,000 gotenkshan dead 0 Super Gotenkshan 3 injured 90,000,000,000,000 Cellix 210,000,000,000,000 Cellix after absorbnig gotenkshan 1,320,000,000,000,000 Dragon ball heroes fist missions cell saga power levels beat base 12,500,000 basaku base 12,100.000 erito base 12.00.000.000 future trunks base 105.000,000 perfact cell 28,000.000,000 goku mssj 14,250,000,000 Dragon ball heroes fist missions Buu Saga power levels future trunks base 585.000,000 future trunks mssj eranged 38,550.000 future trunks ssj3 820,000,000,000 beat base 122.685.000 majin buu 480,000.000.000 Dragon ball heroes fist missions frieza sgaa power levels note base 75.000 beat base 81,250 goku ssj 150.000,000 frieza fianl form 50% 72.000,000 Dragon ball heroes fist missions namek saga power levels froze base 650,000 lord slug 489,000 beat namek saga 23,050 goku n amek saga ssj 4,500,000 Dragon ball heroes fist missions fusion saga power levels vegeta base 815.000,000,000 goku base 890,000,000,000 buuhan 11,800,000,000,000 beat base 178,000.000 beat false ssj 4,450,000,000 erito base 168,000.000 note base 170,000.000 basaku base 175,000.000 vegito base 8.750.000,000,000 vegtio ssj 437,500,000,000,000 Dragon ball heroes fist missions moive 8 broly lssj 31,780,000.000 beat base 12,500,000 beat ssj 8,655,000,000 goku mssj 15,100,000,000 Dragon ball heroes fist missions base vallins retuen saga power levels beat base 210.000,000 beat mssj 10,500,000,000 note base 200,000,000 note mssj 9,950,000,000 broly lssj 151,180,000,000 goku mssj 41.000,000,000 Dragon ball heroes glexy misions gt saga powr levels luud 1,600,000,000,000,000 kid goku gt 795.000,000,000 beat base 250.000,000,000 beat mssj 12,500,000,000,000 gt kid goku msj 39,750,000,000,000 trunks gt ssj 29,000,000,000 Dragon ball heroes glexy misions baby saga power levels pan gt 48,000,000 baby gohan base 63,880,000 baby goten base 710,000,000 baby vegeta 985.000,000,000,000 baby trunks base 750,000,000 beat base 275,000,000,000 beat mssj 13,750.000.000.000 beat mssj baby contorl what of 24,000,000.000,000 gt kid goku mssj 47,500,000,000 gt kid goku ssj3 1,330,000,000,000,000 gt kid goku ssj3 baby controeld what of 2,521,000,000,000 baby vegeta fianl form 3,185,000,000,000 goku ssj4 13,359,000,000,000,000 baby vegeta golden ape 18,355.000.000.000,000 Dragon ball heroes glexy misions bardock saga power levels bardock base 10,185 beerus supssed 100,000.000.000,000,000 goku mssj god ki 110.000.000.000,000 Dragon ball heroes glexy misions super 17 arc beat base 300,000,000,000 beat mssj 13,800.000.000.000 android 17 hell 170.000.000.000 android 17 2.060.000,000 super 17 735.000.000.000 gt kid goku base 1,380,000.000,000 vegeta gt ssj3 308.000.000,000 fireza 20,400,000,000,000 cell 250,000,000,000 Rilldo 108,000,000,000 Dragon ball heroes glexy misions ghost warrior arc beat mssj 14,000.000.000.000 ghost fireza 25,400,000,000,000 vegeta gt ssj3 308.000.000,000 cell 250,000,000,000 ghsot cooler 30,400,000,000,000 ghost turles 72,100,000,000,000 teen gohan ssj2 72,000,000,000 ssj3 goku 840,000,000,000 future trunks ssj3 820,000,000,000 hatchiayck 1,900,000,000,000 hatchiayck giant 2,800,000,000,000 beat dead 0 teen gohan dead 0 vegeta dead 0 futue trunks dead 0 goku dead0 shadow dragon arc heroes oceamus shenron 701,500,000,000 gt trunks 820,000,000 gt goten 790,000,000 gt gotenks 79,850,000,000 goku ssj4 23,800,000,000,000,000 gt gotenks mssj 3,990,000,000,000 gt gotenks ssj3 110,790,000,000,000 cooler star power 169,000,000.000 kid buu arc heroes goku mssj 42,500.000.000,000 vegeta mssj 40,750,000,000 supreme kai 23,000,000,000 note mssj 10,000,000,000 beat mssj 12,100,000,000 kid buu 980,000,000,000 buff buu 1,030,000,000,000 beat ssj3 338,800,000,000 vegtio ssj3 12,250,000,000,000,000 back to shadow dragon arc heroes beat base 330,000,000 note base 280,000,000,000 heurcle 19 good buu 220,000,000,000 gt pan 48,000,000 gt krillin 710,000 androdi 18 gt 1,990,000,000 tien 265,000,000 gt vegeta 830,000,000,000 ice shenron 8,770,000,000,000 vegeta ssj4 enraged 18,389,000,000,000,000 super buu retuens arc heroes super buu 3,000,000,000 majin super janemba 12,500,000,000,000 majin bojack 11,300,000,000 majin lord slug 2,330,000 ssj2 gogeta 47,000,000,000,000 shadow dragon movie arc future trunks xeno 960,000,000,000 gt gohan 63,000,000,000 piccolo posssed 118,000,000,000 nova shenon fianl form 21,400,000,000,000,000 borly lssj3 6,300,000,000,000,000 beat gt ssj3 462,000,000,000.000 note gt 452,999,000,000,000,000 broly lssj4 75,860,000,000,000,000 pikkon super form wights 88,110,000,000.ooo oamga shenron 208,830,000,000,000,000 ssj4 gogeta 42,180,000,000,000,000,000 god arc dbh frieza rnf 24,120,000,000,000 goku god ki rnf 27,000,150,000,000,000 vegeta god ki 28,840,000,000,000 beerus supsssed 103,110,000,000,000,000 goku ssjgod 98,100,000,000,000,000 time bardock 1,168,000,000,000,000.000 mira out of conotorl 13,780,000,000,000,000,000 bardock ssj3 1,750,000,000,000,000 kid goku 265 old king picoclo 220 future trunks ssj3 1,372,000,000,000,000 golden fireza 420,000,000,000,000,000 goku ssjblue 380,000,000,000,000 super 17 18 absorbed 38,700,000,000,000,000 gohan mssj 3,250,000,000,000 ssj4 gohan 140,000,000,000,000,000 hatchiayck 20,080,000,000,000,000 xeno goten 950,000,000,000 xeno gotenks 960,950,000,000,000 note god ki 349,000,000,000,000 beat god ki 350,000,000,000,000 demigra 85,000,000,000,000,000 beat ssjgod 190,000,000,000,000,000 CABBA super saiyan 1,430,000,000,000 vegeta ssjblue 588.000,000,000,000 hit 650,000,000,000,000,000 hirudegarm base 3,600,000,000.000 tapion 8,500,000,000 hirudgram fianl form 14,400,000,000,000 future trunks base 985,000,000 time breaker vegeta 8,000,000,000,000,000,000 xeno goku base 25,000,000,000,000,000.000 demgira fianl form 11,900,000,000,000,000,000 goku base 120,000,000,000,000 goku black 890,000,000,000,000 zamasu 128,000,000,000,000 demigra hibrid form 110,000,000,000,000,000,000 goku ssjblue 2,080,000,000,000,000,000 goku black ssjr 2,100,000,000,000,000,000 future trunks xeno base 1,200,000,000 vegetrunks base 80,600 ,000,000,000,000,000,000 merged zmashu fused 44,000,000,000,000,000,000 goku super saiyan blue 4, 830,000,000,000,000, super dragonball heroes frieza fianl form dark dragonball power 26,400,000,000,000 perfact cell dark dragonball imfluenced 9,888,000,000,000 xeno goku ssj3 39,200,000,000,000,000,000 cell x dark dragonball imfulucned 98,000,000,000,000,000,000 bardock xeno base 135,000,000,000,000,000 beat god ki xneo 1.050,000,000,000,000 note god ki 999,000,000,000,000 gray demon god 470,000,000,000,000 demon god putne 465,000,000,000,000 kid buu dark dragonball power 220,000,000,000,000.000,000 demon god dabura 155,000,000,000,000.000,000 Chamel base 400,000,000,000,000 chamel demon form 290,000,000,000,000,000 salsa 280,000,000,000,000,000 ecchi base 390,000,000,000,000 ECCHI demon form 270,000,000,000,000,000 goku base xane goku ki supssred 25,000,000,000,000,000 vegeta xeno base supssred 20.000,000, 000,000,000,000 kid buu dabura absorebd dark dragon ball 25,,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 vegttio base xeno god ki suspseed 45,,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 turles dark dargonball 330,000,000,000,000,000 dark king sussped 400,000,000,000,000,000 futue trunks xeno 1,800.000,000,000 future trunks xneo ssj3 2,520,000,000,000,000 top arc jrien susspeed 50,,000,000,000,000,000,000 golden fireza 12,600,000,000,000,000,000 goku ssjblue 13,300 000,000,000,000,000 shroom 88,000,000,000,000,000 shroom full power 288,000,000,000,000,000 ssjgod beat 248,000,000,000,000,000 ssjgod note 240,000,000,000,000,000 beat base tired,500,000 janemea dark fom dark dragonball 660,000,000,000,000,000,000 gogeta xeno mssj 1,150,000,000,000,000,000,000 toppo 18,000,000,000,000,000,000 kale breakse ssj 3,100,000,000,000,000,000 ribbianne 99,000,000,000,000,000 lord slug dark dragon 450,000,000,000,000,000 gohan xeno base 65,000,000,000,000 lord slug dark dragonball demon form 4,500,000,000,000,000,000 xeno gohanks base 70,000,000,000,000,000 xeno gohanks ssj 300,000,000,000,000,000 xeno gohanks ssj2 660,,000,000,000,000,000 xeno gohanks ssj3 1,300,000,000,000,000,000 kid buu demon god dabura janemba asbroebd dark dragon ball 1,040,,000,000,000,000,000 goku ultra insnsitc go ki 5,460,000,000,000,000,000 jiren less suspsed 5,500,000,000,000,000,000,000 beat ssjgod defeated 500 xeno trunks defeated 700 time breaker preagas 140,000,000 super mria 10,,000,000,000,000,000,000 xeno goku ssj4 god ki 350,000,000,000,000,000,000 broly lssj 4 time break dark dragon ball 2,400,000,000,000,000,000,000 mira fianl form1,100,600,000,000,000,000,000 ssj4 xeno vegeta god ki 345,000,000,000,000,000,000 ssj4 xeno goeta 5.345,000,000,000,000,000,000 kai of time ssjblue goku 810,000,000,000,000,000,000 vegeta ssjblue 756,000,000,000,000,000,000 aniraza 1,500,000,000,000,000,000,000 time breaker king vegeta suspsred 25,000,000,000,000,000 time breaker king vegeta full power 150,000,000,000,000, xeno barock 20,000,000,000,000, xeno bardock mask 25,100,000,000,000,000 ss3 xeno bardock 9,640,000,000,000,000 mechkabura old 15,115,122,124,000,000,000,000 ssjgod beat 288,000,000,000,000,000 kai of time 40,000,000,000, kai of time godess form 4,000,000,000,000 mechkabura young 44,115,122,124,000,000,000,000 super dragon ball heroes universe mission goku masteted ultra insntic 112.000,000.000,000.000,000.000 jrien pwoe up 110.000.000.000.000,000.000.000 beat super saiyan blue 9,800,000,000.000,000.000 note super saiyan blue 9,700,000.000,000.000.000 xeno goku ssj4 350,000,000,000.000,000.000 vegeta end of super god ki 8,000,000,000,000,000 goku end of super god ki 10,000,000,000,000,000 fu level unknow futrue trunks end of super 4,,600,000,000,000 goku end of super super saiyan blue 150..000.400,600,000,000,000 future turnks end of super masterd super saiyan .230,600,000,000,000 cooler,200,000,000 vegeta end of super super saiyan blue 81.000,000 ,200,000,000,000 future trunks end of super super sayian rage 51.000,000 ,200,000,000,000